


reset

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: >NEW>CONTINUETravis starts over.





	reset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic request from Tumblr I never posted. (: Looking forward to churning out more GhM fics soon.

It's stunning how readily plastic gives when you aren’t trying very hard to preserve it. 

One after the other, they go into the dumpster behind his place. Not far enough that he won’t be tempted to go back for them right away, but he trusts himself. This time. Megurine Luka’s head snaps off and bounces twice, a small but somehow resounding clang, clang, clang. When Unit-02 follows, the pieces crumble in on each other like he’d never glued the model together at all. Guts’ paint chips on impact. Sakura’s torso cracks, irreparably, in three places. 

Travis starts tossing books in: dog-eared Shonen Jumps; dusty wrestling mags; doujinshi whose pages he doesn’t want to remember are _stained_ , bug-eyed girls and striped panties, panties with ribbons on them and thigh high socks, he thinks, bile rising steadily up his throat. (He wants to set them on fire, but the thought of burnt garbage stench sticking to his clothes far outweighs what little satisfaction he thinks he’d get.) 

It takes an hour and a half, even when he starts tossing shit in indiscriminately. 

When the dumpster’s lid falls, it’s as if he’s tossed dirt over a grave.


End file.
